Legends and Pearls
by kyalpn
Summary: Alternate Reality fic -- Tabith tells Endora a story of true love between a Harmony newcomer and two very eligiable bachelors.
1. Prologue

This story is written by request of R_______. The idea for an alternate reality fiction including Noah and Fox with a heroine not a member of the Passions cast is their idea. Of course, Passions and it's characters are not and never did belong to me.

Some of the details go with the two other stories I wrote about Passions, and some are different from them as well, mainly that Fox and Miguel are friends and the whole framing business never happened. :) I hope you enjoy!

**Legends and Pearls**

_**Prologue ~**_

"_It was a good death." _

Sniff…sniff

Tabitha rolled her eyes as she stood outside of her teenage daughter's bedroom door. How was it that the best of the Bad Witches in the world had a daughter that cried at the thought of a mortal's death? True, Endora was half mortal, but her mortal father was as devious and uncaring as they came.

Julian Crane was known as a man that might revel in the death, or at the very least the demise of another human being. It was a well-known fact that he had masterminded several plans that led to the harm of several individuals. One of his plans had inadvertently ended in the victim's death after a particularly violent and heinous crime. In true Crane fashion, he somehow managed to come out relatively unscathed in comparison to what the masses demanded in recompense and hadn't lost a night of sleep over the matter since. If The Dark Side could love a mortal, Julian just might be the one.

Yet somehow, Endora managed to be a truly good soul. Even Father Lannigan said so. She was into charity and rainbows and happiness and whatever sickeningly sweet thing her mother gagged at, and that included being sad to see Tristan die. Yet again. Without knocking, Tabitha let herself in.

"Endora Lennox! I thought I told you to clean up the kitchen while I was gone. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to find Fluffy finishing off the rest of our lunch. You know the rules—work before pleasure."

"Mom! The movie's almost over!" Endora nearly whined from where she lay lounged across her bed.

"_Almost_ over? It _is_ over! The credits are rolling. Come on. Get to it," Tabitha said.

Endora gave a typical teenage sigh at her mother's order, then quirked her little finger.

_Bing. _

"All right. It's clean now. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier and Fluffy ate our lunch."

"Endora!" Tabitha exclaimed. "What have I told you about using magic to do your chores? You should never do that!"

"You do it all the time," Endora pointed out.

"Yes, but only when we're in the home alone!" Tabitha countered. "We're upstairs! Anyone could be down there or walking past the house for cripe's sake!"

"Mom, don't be silly. The only people that stop by unexpectedly or come in without knocking are Kay, Miguel, and Maria, and they know we're witches. Everyone else in town steers clear of this place since it's 'so creepy'." Endora put air quotes around the words as she spoke. "I'm sure no one saw me clean up the kitchen."

"What about Sam and Ivy?" Tabitha exclaimed. "The Bennetts live right next door!"

"Oh, they're busy," Endora said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes. That's actually what I came to talk to you about." Tabitha glowered at her daughter. "Why must you insist on wrecking my fun?" Tabitha, good bad witch that she was, had been over to the Bennetts to cause some trouble in the otherwise happy home only to find that Endora had already made it impossible.

Endora laughed. "Mom you've asked me that every day since the day I cast my first spell, and the answer has been the same every time."

"I know, I know." Tabitha rolled her eyes and her voice took on a mimicking quality. "You can't stand the evil I perpetrate on innocent people, and you'll never understand how I can actually enjoy it." The mocking died away and Tabby looked at Endora with loving eyes.

"Oh, my darling daughter. What am I going to do with you?" She sat on the bed next to Endora and pointed to the two DVD cases that lay in front of them. "At least you're watching movies that would give even The Boys a good laugh!" Tabitha chortled with glee. "I mean '_Legends of the Fall'_? Tragedy and mayhem all around, especially for the goody goody, Alfred! And '_Pearl Harbor'_? There was absolutely no way to make that a happy ending!" Tabitha continued to laugh to herself until she looked into Endora's eyes. They weren't amused.

"Oh, Endora. Don't give me that look. As much as you're a good witch, I'm a bad one and we both well know it."

Endora sighed. "They're just so beautiful, you know?"

"What are?" Tabitha asked, obviously confused.

"The two stories." Endora replied. "I mean think about it. Both Susanna and Evelyn were torn from their true loves by circumstances beyond their own control. Tristan's demons kept him from being with Susanna, and Rafe went to Great Britian to fight in the war. Still, they _never forgot _that one true love. The love they felt for Tristan and Rafe never died even when they were with other people. Evelyn's love kept Rafe alive, Mom, and even though she was going to stay with Danny you can't tell me that she wasn't chafing at the timing of it all! "Susanna really had it bad. She never could be married to Tristan, but never could let go of that tiny wish that Isabelle never had him. I don't think Tristan ever stopped loving her either. He just felt he wasn't good enough for her until he had gone away for awhile.

Endora sighed, and Tabitha blinked uncomprehendingly. "I'm not seeing the beautiful part. Don't get me wrong. It's beautiful to _me_, but I'm not sure what beauty _you_ see in all that angst."

"True love. True, all encompassing love, Mom," Endora explained. "That kind of love doesn't exist in real life. People fall in and out of love all the time. I t's no big deal. No one lives or dies for the other. People just fall in love then fall out of it again and move on. No penalty, no flag on the play. Just…game over."

"Oh, pish posh!" Tabitha's voice dripped with scorn. "That sappy true love happens all the time, and it's usually ridden with plenty of angst and tragedy. Just look around Harmony! Most of the couples in this town seem happy on the surface, but they have a lot of problems to sort out, problems that could tear them apart forever just like in these movies."

Endora shook her head. "Those problems only exist because you usually create them, Mom, with the express purpose of breaking them up, and you usually succeed. That doesn't count."

"All right." Tabitha had to concede that point. "But I do know of one story that did happen right here in Harmony that has tragedy, and angst, and all that sappy true love that you love so much, and I didn't have a thing to do with it."

Endora looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes," Tabitha answered. "It's a triangle just like Tristan's, Susanna's, and Alfred's or Rafe's, Evelyn's, and Danny's."

"And you didn't have _anything_ to do with it?" As long as Endora could remember, her mother had been causing most of the mayhem and heartache in Harmony. She couldn't imagine a couple that she hadn't tried to destroy.

"Nope. Not a thing," Tabitha reaffirmed.

"And it's all about the love in these movies?"

Tabitha nodded. "Oh yes. The heroine of our story believed like you do. That true love is precious and rare. 'Like a pearl' she always used to say. In fact, she gave you the pearl you wear around your neck."

"She did?" Endora's hand went to the single pearl on a gold chain that she never took off.

"Yep. She gave Maria one as well. Just to symbolize her point about love. She said she wanted you to look at it and always remember that your love was a precious gift and to be careful whom you chose to give it to. I don't know why she insisted on telling such tales to two girls barely old enough to tie their own shoes, but she said that it was never to early for girls to learn that idea."

Enodra's eyes looked dreamy for just a moment before she turned to her mother suspiciously. "How come I don't remember this girl? I've known and understood everything you've done since I was little more than a baby."

"That's why. You were too busy undoing all my hard work to pay attention to the one person I was leaving alone." Tabitha replied. "Now do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Yes!" Endora squealed. "Tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Very well then." Tabitha and Endora scooted until their backs were against the headboard of the bed and got comfortable.

"It all happened when you were barely four years old. Harmony was the same as it always had been, the people going about their boring drab little lives as they always had...with an occasional spicing up by me of course," Tabitha said with a wink. "So we shouldn't have been at all surprised that a new face would spark such a turn of events…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~

"OK. I think that's the last of everything. The movers have all the furniture placed and they're getting ready to leave. Can you think of anything else they need to do before they go, Daddy?"

Victor Daniels pretended to think deeply. "No, I don't think so. Seeing as they've done everything while I've done nothing but sit and twiddle my thumbs," he said mildly. Thank you, boys." He moved to shake their hands and his daughter rushed to lend a helping hand. He shook it off and stood to his full height of six feet three inches, literally towering over her. "Thank you again for all your help. I'll walk to you the door. It's OK, Renee. I can do at least that much."

Renee watched her father walk away and tried not to hover behind. She knew she was driving him crazy but she couldn't help it. He was all she had, and the doctor said--never mind. She wasn't going to think about that. There was too much to get done. The whole house had to be put in order as soon as possible, then she would get to enjoying every minute she had left with her father. With that goal firmly in mind, she tackled the first box.

* * *

Fox Crane finished making his rounds around the cannery, offered a final salutation to the workers, and headed off to see the foreman.

"Looks good out there, Carter."

Jim Carter smiled at the praise. "I got a good crew. Everyone on the boats, everyone in the cannery, they're good people. They work hard."

"Well it definitely shows. These reports are showing increases far beyond what was projected." Fox was looking through a folder full of papers as he spoke. "And they're definitely good people. I think this is the first time I've come and no one has wanted to cover me in rotting fish guts," he laughed.

Jim laughed too, perhaps a bit sheepishly. "Well, most of these people haven't had much reason to be kind to a Crane. No offense," he finished quickly.

"None taken," Fox answered smoothly. "I know that my family as been the bane of existence for most families here in Harmony, believe me. I want to do whatever I can to make up for that."

The foreman smiled at his boss. "You know, I'm beginning to think you just might. I think you're a pretty nice guy."

"Well, I'm getting there. I think," Fox smiled. "Now. What is it that you need here? Is there anything you want? I can't make any promises, but we can talk about them and see what we can do."

A couple hours of intense discussion ensued before they identified the most pressing needs of the operation and Fox was shaking Carter's hand and leaving to return to Crane industries. He was just getting ready to slide into the seat of his silver porshe when the low rumble of a truck caught his attention. He frowned slightly as it rolled past and he noticed the logo.

_Bekins?_

Fox looked to where he presumed the truck was leaving and his curiosity was peaked. Someone moved into the lighthouse? He was pretty sure that Crane owned that part of the property as well and he hadn't been aware that it was for rent or sale. Fox contemplated stopping by, but decided against it. He better make sure of his facts first.

As he drove away though, he made a note to stop in as soon as he could. Someone new to Harmony deserved a proper welcome and who better than the owner of the Cannery and Fishing operation that was basically right next door?

* * *

"Honey, I think that's enough for the day. You need to take a rest."

Renee looked from where she was precariously perched on a stepladder trying to hang curtains in the kitchen. She hated being so short. It made jobs like this very tricky, but she was determined to have the kitchen ready by nightfall. Then at least she could cook proper meals for her father.

"I'm almost done here, Dad, then we can have dinner. Of course we'll have to go out; we don't have any groceries. After dinner, I'll finish up in the bathrooms and bedrooms. We can at least sleep on clean sheets tonight."

"It's already done."

"What?" Renee was alarmed. "Dad! You're supposed to…"

"I'm supposed to rest, not shrivel up and die," Victor interrupted. He took his daughter's hand and helped her off the ladder, then he took the curtain rod from and in a couple minutes had the curtains hung for her. All the while he listened to her fuss.

"Dad! Don't joke about dying! It's not funny, and the doctor said you need to take it easy now. You know you have a bad heart and you've been having TIAs for a few months he thinks. You have to take care of yourself."

"I know all that, but I'm not an invalid yet," Victor smiled. "Baby, I love that you want to take care of me, but hovering and worrying and fretting and sitting around _waiting_ to die is going to make me die quicker than anything else."

"Daddy, don't say things like that. You scare me."

"Oh, sweetie." Victor gathered Renee in his arms. "I'm just trying to let you know that I'm not as fragile as you think. I can do some light work. It's not going to hurt me, and in fact just might do me some good. A man's got to feel useful you know, and this job is way too big for one person. So why don't we just help each other and have it done in half the time?"

Renee looked up at her father, her arms still wrapped around his waist. What he said made sense, and she certainly didn't want to take from his quality of life. Whatever work he had done that day didn't seem to have taxed him at all.

"OK," she finally acquiesced. "But you have to promise not to overdo and rest the minute you feel tired. Please?"

Victor raised his right hand, his index and second fingers tight together. "Scout's Honor."

Renee laughed. "Dad? Where you ever even a Boy Scout?"

"No. I just always wanted to do that." Victor winked and smiled broadly when his daughter laughed. "Now, did you say something about going out for dinner when the kitchen was finished? I'm starving!"

Renee gave her father one last squeeze and chuckled. "I'll go get my purse."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~

Victor quietly and slowly navigated the winding staircase of his new home following the music coming from the very top. He had to be very quiet. If he made any noise, it would stop and he so loved to hear it.

But Renee was particular about her practice time, preferring to practice only when she knew she was alone. Not that she didn't play for her father whenever he asked. She just insisted that the time spent alone with her music wasn't only about practicing but her own special time as well. Her time to unwind, to reflect, to commune with the music she was making, to get lost in it and leave whatever was going on elsewhere behind. It was her time to celebrate, to love, to laugh, to cry. It was personal, and the minute she sensed she was being watched she would stop playing.

Which was a disappointment. It was like finding a perfect pearl inside a clam, Victor had always thought. A man of the sea, he had seen enough pearls to know that to find a perfect one was a rare and beautiful thing. Being part of Renee's private music was like that. The listener got a rare glimpse into her soul and found that not only was it beautiful, it was something he or she would always work to see over and over again.

He reached the top of the staircase and walked carefully out onto the floor of the observation deck where all the work of the lighthouse keeper actually took place. It was surrounded on all sides by floor to ceiling windows, offering a breathtaking three hundred-sixty degree view of the Atlantic Ocean. He'd spent over forty years working on the water, and the site still took his breath away. Of course he never had lived in Harmony or fished on its waters but that didn't matter. No matter the landscape surrounding it, the ocean always had the same effect: the feeling of seeing it all for the first time even though it felt as familiar as breathing; the feeling that he was always at home where he belonged.

The music was still playing, so Renee hadn't noticed him yet. Victor looked through the doorway to the outside deck and simply watched his only daughter. Her dark chestnut hair hung loose down her back and was blowing softly in the wind. She sat with her back to the building, her fingers working confidently over the fingerboard of the cello, and her bow strokes creating the full lush notes. He didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes were probably closed and that a smile probably played softly across her lips. The melody was a familiar one, one that she loved for all the meaning it represented in her life. Victor had no doubt that she didn't need the music clipped to the stand in front of her to play it. Even if she hadn't memorized every note, it would flow just as easily from her heart.

_Ding-dong._

Victor jumped at the sound, and his eyes darted back to Renee. She was still relaxed, hadn't skipped a note, so he knew she hadn't heard the doorbell ring. Victor hurried down the stairs knowing he'd never make it in time to stop the person from ringing again, and indeed about halfway down the staircase it could be heard again, this time louder. Jogging through the front room, Victor opened the door just as the visitor was raising his hand to ring a third time.

"May I help you?"

"Um…hello. My name is Fox Crane. Um…are you all right, sir?" Fox's eyes narrowed in concern as he noticed that the man answering the door was out of breath and that he rested his hand over his chest. He also grimaced slightly as if he was in some kind of pain, but that lasted on briefly as he waved in hand to dismiss Fox's questions.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just not as young as I used to be." The older man held out his hand. "Fox Crane, you say? Victor Daniels. Nice to meet you."

"And you as well, sir." Fox shook the offered hand and was immediately put at ease. "I came because I saw your moving truck leaving the other day, and I was curious. My family owns all the property around here and I wasn't aware that this place was for sale."

"Oh. Why don't you come on in?"

Victor stepped back and Fox stepped past him into the living room, which was little more than a great room sectioned off into the proper aspects of living. A large overstuffed couch with several throw pillows as accents faced a large brick fireplace and was surrounded by a few equally comfortable looking chairs and end tables to make the living room. Toward the middle of the room was a beautiful dining set sitting on a large area rug making up the dining room. A winding staircase was in the very middle of the room, and if Fox remembered the blueprints correctly, the hallway on one side led to bedrooms, and there was a galley kitchen on the other. Fox was so deep in thought as he looked around, he didn't notice the look of concern that suddenly crossed his host's face.

"Wait. You said you owned this place?" Victor asked. "Is there a problem? You're not here to put us out are you?"

"No. No." Fox was quick to reassure. "With modern technology, lighthouses really aren't utilized much anymore. It seems that Crane Industries felt the need to be rid of it instead of holding on to it. I'm just here to welcome you to the area."

"Oh. Thank you. Have a seat." Victor gestured for Fox to sit. "Can I get you anything to drink or something to eat maybe?"

"I thought I heard voices."

Fox looked up at the sound of a female voice and caught himself just before his mouth dropped open. She was probably the tiniest, most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long chestnut hair hung to her shoulders in thick waves. Her skin looked to be as smooth as silk. Her body was full of the curves of a real woman, and by the way she tugged on the bottom of her shirt, Fox thought she probably hated that fact even though there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on her. She smiled softly and revealed a row of straight white teeth, but her eyes were what had Fox mesmerized. They took up most of her small face as huge sapphire blue orbs hiding a depth of secrets behind the innocence of youth. She blinked, and her long black lashes distracted him further. When they filled with an uncomfortable questioning, Fox realized he was staring.

"Fox, this is my daughter, Renee." Victor's voice was knowing and his eyes amused when he caught Fox's eye. "Renee, this is Fox Crane."

Renee stepped forward to shake his hand and Fox quickly rose to accept her hand. He nearly laughed in delight at the fact that she barely reached his shoulders when he was standing at his full height. She tilted her head adorably to the side.

"Fox?"

"My name is actually Nicholas, but I go by a shortened version of my middle name—Foxworth. It's weird, I know…" Fox trailed off as he realized he was babbling. It had been a long time since a girl had made him this nervous. Actually, he was pretty sure there _wasn't_ a girl that had ever made him this nervous. She smiled sweetly and rescued him from the embarrassing situation he found himself in.

"Fox," Renee repeated. "Somehow I think it suits you."

Fox knew he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't help it. Especially when she continued to look at him sweetly. Victor who was standing slightly to one side missed none of this.

"I was just offering our guest something to eat or drink. Can we get you a soda, or beer or anything?"

"Uh…no…no thanks," Fox stuttered as he tried to get back to the present. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I was going to enjoy a rare afternoon beer myself." Victor caught his daughter's disapproving look. " What? I can have one without it effecting my health."

Fox laughed, his usual confident demeanor back in place. "Well, looks like I'd better join you so you don't get in trouble."

"All right. Two beers coming right up." Victor turned toward the kitchen but Renee waved him back to his seat.

"Sit down. I'll get it, Dad."

Once in the kitchen, Renee leaned against one of the counters and exhaled deeply. In all honesty, getting the drinks wasn't as much to save her father the trouble as it was to get herself out of the room. Fox Crane was gorgeous. He was so tall, and that business suit fit him to perfection. With his spiky blonde hair, baby blue eyes and dazzling smile, Renee wondered how many broken female hearts were in his wake. At any rate, if she wasn't careful she just might be next.

_And I really don't have time for that. I need to concentrate on taking care of Daddy. I've spent enough time away from him as it is._

* * *

"So. I've met you and your daughter. Is there a Mrs. Daniels as well?" Fox opened the conversation after both men had gotten comfortable.

"No. I've been a widower for many years. It's just me and Renee."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Fox said sympathetically. "Do you mind if I ask why you came to Harmony?"

Victor's voice was chagrined. "My health. I 've worked hard all my life fishing on the seas, and it's finally effecting my heart. Doc said it was time for me to retire and Renee said that we'd have to leave the seaport of Boston for that to happen. So…here we are."

"Retiring from the sea. I guess you're definitely in the right house then," Fox remarked.

"Yeah. Renee searched and searched and searched. I couldn't figure out why she kept shooting down every house we looked at. Then one day she called me into the den, sat me in front of the computer, and said she had found the perfect place. Just like that. When I asked her why all the way in Harmony, away from her family and friends and everyone she knew she said that she knew I wouldn't be happy away from the sea, and if I wasn't happy, she wouldn't be either. That was all that mattered."

"Wow." Fox felt a momentary pang of envy. He always wished for but never could fathom a love that big. His family certainly didn't have it. "You obviously love each other very much."

Victor nodded, and his eyes filled with love and warmth. "Yeah. Renee's a good girl. Maybe too good for her own good sometimes. We've already been here for a month and she's done nothing but wait on me hand and foot."

"That's too bad. Harmony is small, but I think you'll find that there are some pretty interesting things to do here. Not to mention the rumor mill and the…supernatural happenings that go on around here."

" _'Supernatural happenings'_?" Victor's interest was peaked. "The realtor didn't say anything about that."

"They probably wouldn't sell any property in this town if they did," Fox laughed.

"Well, you two sure sound like you're getting along." Renee walked back into the living room with the drinks, handed one to each of the men and then sat down with her own bottle of water.

"Fox here was just giving me the low down on the town. He was saying exactly what I've been thinking: you need to get out and check it out a little bit."

"Has he now." Renee took a sip of her drink and tried to act as if she wasn't feeling like a twelve-year-old girl again.

"Yeah. There are lots of places and things to do, even though Harmony's a small town, and believe it or not, we have a lot of younger people living here too. You should try to get out and meet some of them," Fox said.

"See, honey. You need to get out of this lighthouse and explore the town some," Victor chimed in.

"Well, thank you for telling me, Fox. I'll definitely try to get out more," Renee replied, then nearly choked on her drink when Victor spoke again.

"And Fox will take you."

"Daddy!" Renee exclaimed. "I'm sorry. You really don't have to do that." She looked at their guest in embarrassment and was surprised to find he didn't seem to be at all put out.

"It would be my pleasure." Fox agreed as he finished his beer. "But I really need to get going."

Victor and Renee stood, and he and Fox shook hands again. "Thanks for stopping by. You'll have to come again."

"Thanks. I will."

"Good. Renee will walk you to the door." Victor's eyes were innocent to the extreme when his daughter sent him a look that said she was on to him, but she simply smiled lightly and led the way to the front door.

Fox turned to her as he stepped outside. "Renee, thank you for the drinks and your hospitality." He reached into the inside pocket of his suite jacket. "Here's my card with all my numbers. Call me when you're ready for that tour of Harmony."

"OK," she answered inanely. It was all she could think to say.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he added with a sly smile.

Renee felt a flush spread through her face and neck, which seemed to please Fox immensely as he dropped a wink before he turned and headed for his car. As she watched him drive away, she took a deep breath and tried to take herself firmly in hand and fingered the business card he'd left her.

She wasn't sure how she knew, but she had the feeling that meeting Nicholas Foxworth Crane was going to mean something very big in her life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

_OK.  
Calm down.  
Fox is just a guy.  
He's just a guy that offered to show you around town.  
He's a cute guy.  
He's a very cute guy.  
He's a very cute guy that offered to show you around town, and you will be spending the whole afternoon with.  
I think I'm going to throw up._

Renee's heart was pounding as she rode the elevator up to the twenty-third floor of Crane Industries to meet Fox. It had taken two weeks for her to get up the nerve to call him and take him up on his offer, and only then because her father told her if she didn't he would do it for her. It took only Victor reaching for the phone to tell Renee he was serious, so she'd just grabbed the phone out of his hand and dialed the number before she could change her mind. Fox had been very cordial and charming and obviously excited about their outing, putting Renee's heart at ease about the whole thing and allowing her to look forward to the day with excitement.

At least until right this minute.

The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor, and a serious man in a sharp business suit stepped on. He was tall and very well built, especially through the shoulders. He looked up absently from the file he was looking at and gave her a polite albeit distracted smile, and Renee noticed his eyes were incredibly blue. She smiled back, hoping her nerves didn't show through.

_Good Lord! Are all the men in Harmony gorgeous?_

Bing.

Renee looked up at the sound announcing that they had reached their destination. The doors slid open while she was still ordering the butterflies in her stomach into formation.

"After you."

She started slightly as she remembered she wasn't alone and then noticed the gentleman was holding the elevator as he gestured for her to proceed him out into the hallway.

"Thank you." She stepped out of the elevator and then looked around for some kind of direction as to which way she was supposed to go. Had Fox said to go left off the elevator or right? Or was it straight?

"Can I help you find where you're going?"

He was standing by her side and looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember which way he told me." Renee stammered. "I'm looking for Fox Crane."

The man's eyebrows rose slightly at that. "Well. You're in luck. I was just headed to Fox's office myself. I'll just walk with you there."

"Oh, thank you!" Renee said appreciatively. He seemed to be regarding her very closely as they walked which didn't help her nerves, but she again hoped he wouldn't notice. In short order they were walking into an office suite (that was to the _left_of the elevators Renee noted) and the gentleman was addressing someone she could only assume was Fox's assistant.

"Hey Alex. Fox is expecting me…"

Alex nodded then answered the ringing phone as they sailed right past.

"Fox. I brought you a visitor." Again, the gentleman stood back as he opened the door and allowed Renee to pass him into the office.

"Thank you. Hi." Renee said shyly. Looking at Fox behind his desk, Renee felt her face flush. He was as handsome as she remembered. Especially as he smiled widely and quickly came around to greet her.

"Renee! I'm glad you could make it! I see you've already met my brother, Ethan."

"No. We just met on the elevator, so we weren't formally introduced." the man she'd walked in with answered with a bright smile.

"Oh. Well Renee, this is my half-brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is Renee Daniels. She and her father, Victor, just moved into the lighthouse about…a month ago, right?" Fox asked.

"Yes…well, six weeks exactly." Renee shook Ethan's offered hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ethan."

"And you as well." he replied sincerely, and Renee decided she liked Fox's brother very much.

"Renee and I are going sight seeing since she hasn't had a chance to get out much, and as soon I change," Fox directed his attention to his guest. "We can go."

"OK." Fox hadn't invited her to sit and she wasn't sure how long he would actually take to change, so she just stood in the middle of the room as the brothers talked.

"Oh, Fox. I brought the Ironworks file back. Theresa and I both looked it over; we'd like to discuss some changes." Ethan spoke up.

"I'll have Alex call Valerie and set up a time." Fox called from a side room. Renee wasn't sure why it embarrassed her a little that she was just standing there while Fox was changing in the next room, discussing business with his brother like it was all no big deal.

"Good." Ethan turned back to Renee. "You and Fox have fun. Try to keep him out of trouble." He raised his voice so Fox would hear then winked at her conspiratorially.

"Watch it, Winthrop!" Fox walked back into the main office looking just as good in jeans and a T-shirt as he did in business attire.

"Hey if you're still out for dinner, I'm taking Theresa to the Blue Note tonight. They're debuting a brand new act, supposed to be really good. You should think about joining us."

"Uh…well…we'll see." Fox smiled as he said it, but something wasn't quite right Renee thought. He suddenly seemed tense. But as she watched him grab his car keys, smack Ethan playfully in the arm, and send kisses to Bud, Jane, and Lily she figured she must've imagined that there was a problem.

"So. I don't know if you've eaten yet, but I'm starving. Do you mind if we get something to eat first?" Fox had led the way out the office and Renee worked to keep up with his long stride as they trotted down the back staircase to the parking garage.

"That's fine if you want to eat first." she answered.

"Great! Where do you want to go?" Fox finished helping her into the passenger seat of his Porsche and trotted around to the driver's side.

"Wherever you want to go is fine. I don't really know all the restaurants around here anyway."

"OK. Let me think." Fox put on his sunglasses, started the car, and had them on their way out to the street in no time. "I think the Lobster Shack might work. We can actually sit and have a decent meal and hopefully we won't have to wait very long for a table. It's horrible in the evenings. And of course we'd have a view of the ocean, but that's probably not as big a deal for you."

A quick tap on the brakes at the corner and then they were flying down the main street. Fox had the top down so the wind made quick work of Renee's hairdo. Glad that she usually kept a hair band in her purse, she quickly found it and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her nerves were settling nicely now that they were on their way. And she sat back to enjoy the ride.

"That sounds fine. Dad and I were at the Lobster Shack the first night we moved here. I was so tired I don't think I actually tasted my food."

Fox smiled. "Lobster Shack it is then." Renee fell silent as Fox played with the buttons on the radio trying to find a station he liked. He cursed low under his breath as commercial after commercial was heard and she stifled a giggle. Suddenly he hit a station that wasn't on commercial break, and Renee's eyes slid shut at the familiar melody. Even in mid aria, she recognized it from the first note.

"Nessun Dorma." she breathed. Pavarotti's rendition of the song always sent chills down her spine.

Fox let his hand fall lightly from the console as he watched Renee out of the corner of his eye. He hated opera, hatred only partly bred from the many he had been forced to attend as a proper young man being cultivated in the proper society. But the look of rapture on her face was enough to stop him from changing the station. The song ended quickly (apparently they had caught only the last few lines), and she opened her eyes but a dreamy smile still rested on her lips.

"So, you like Opera?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled at him shyly. "I love classical music in general. I know. I'm weird."

"Not at all." Fox was quick to assure her, mentally making note to get some tickets to a symphony or opera for them sometime. "Well, here we are."

Renee remembered the quaint little fish shack on the wharf. Fox grabbed her hand and led her inside. As the bell rang above them, a young girl probably around Renee's own age walked up to them.

"Hey Fox!"

"Kay!" Fox reached to give the girl a hug, and Renee surmised they must be close friends. Kay looked at Renee and smiled mischievously.

"I should've known that you'd be the first to meet a new lady in town." Renee's eyebrows raised teasingly at Fox.

"Well, Mr. Crane. First your brother warns me to keep you out of trouble, and then Kay here says you meet all the new ladies in town. I'm not quite sure what to think of that."

Kay laughed outright, and Fox rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "All right, all right. I think you should just ignore both of them…and Kay? What are you doing just standing around anyway? Renee and I need a table!"

"Well, since it's obvious that Fox isn't going to remember to introduce us", Kay swatted her friend across the chest. "I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Kay Lopez-Fitzgerald. And you're…?"

"Renee Daniels." She offered her hand but was surprised to find herself hugged instead.

"Well, welcome to Harmony! Now, do you want a table inside or out? I'm not sure what the deal is, but you can practically bowl in here it's so dead today."

Renee mentally chuckled at Kay's quick change in conversation and listened as Fox filled her in on what he had planned for the day. Soon they were settled at a cute little table outside by the ocean, looking at menu's, as Kay went for their drinks. Fox had just decided to 'splurge' on the unhealthy fish and chips while Renee chose a healthier seafood salad when Kay came back with their iced tea.

"Here you go. Hey, Miguel and I are getting Tabitha to watch Maria tonight and going to catch the new act at the Blue Note. You two should join us."

"Funny. Ethan said he and…Theresa I think he said her name was were going there tonight too!" Renee said. She looked back at Fox as confirmation and saw he was tense but trying not to show it. He sipped his tea a little too carefully and even though his sunglasses were still in place, she'd be willing to bet his eyes weren't sparkling with mirth.

"I don't know…" Fox trailed off as he caught Renee's look. "I guess we could. Do you really want to go?"

"I love all kinds of music. Hearing a little Jazz for a change—which I assume we will be by the name of this place—sounds like fun. But we don't have to if you don't want to, Fox." Renee wasn't sure why, but he definitely wasn't sold on the two of them going to the Blue Note tonight.

"No, no. It's OK." He turned back to Kay and, to Renee's eyes, seemed to force a smile. "We'll see you all there later tonight.

"Great!" Kay clapped her hands like a little girl. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Fox and Renee placed their orders then an uncomfortable silence fell over the table in Kay's absence. Fox gazed out at the ocean and his whole demeanor seemed sad. He sighed deeply, and she had to wonder if he even remembered she was at the table with him. She wished she knew what caused the change in him or that they knew each other better so she would feel comfortable enough to ask him about it. The only thing Renee could think was that this was all her fault. She had ruined the afternoon by wanting to go to the Blue Note, but she didn't know why.

There wasn't anyway to know that Fox wasn't angry with her at all. He was just resigned. And he was mentally preparing to enjoy the afternoon and let go of all of the secret hope he had of maybe getting to know Renee better than a friend. The symphony and opera tickets he planned to buy? Wouldn't need those.

It would all end that night at the Blue Note.

It always did.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~

"So Renee said you and she had a wonderful time this afternoon." Victor's eyes danced, belying the casual tone of his voice. "And you must have to get her to agree to see you again—on the same night no less."

"Yeah." Fox forced a smile and took the seat offered to him as they waited for Renee to finish getting ready. "We had a great time. As for going out with me again, that's only because my brother Ethan and my good friend Kay said we should join them at The Blue Note. I guess your daughter couldn't resist the opportunity to hear some live Jazz music."

Victor laughed. "I'm not surprised. Music isn't _in_ Renee's blood. It _is _her blood. Any place there's live music, she's game."

Silence fell between the two, and as it lengthened Fox began to feel uncomfortable. Especially as he looked into the cold fireplace and tried to ignore the intent way Victor was watching him. What could he say? He knew his demeanor appeared stiff and cold, not at all like a man getting ready to go on a second date with a woman he'd just spent a great afternoon with. Of course Victor would be confused. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was entertaining the idea that Fox might become more than a friend to Renee. How could he know that once she spent an evening at The Blue Note Fox would no longer be in the running for his daughter's heart? As much as it sucked right now—because he really wanted to get to know Renee better—Fox knew he might as well resign himself and get over it. At least it had only been one day.

If you didn't count the two weeks he'd spent thinking about her and looking forward to and imagining their time together in ways he could never admit now.

"Well, I'm ready."

Renee's voice brought blessed relief to the situation, but only until she stood in front of him across the carpet. It was déjà vu for Fox. He was pretty sure that they'd played this scene when he met her the first time in this very room. She was dressed in a midnight blue strapless dress that played up the color of her eyes to perfection. With her hair left to fall in its natural waves and delicate silver jewelry, her outfit was simple yet stunning, and Fox felt his greeting die in his throat.

This was going to be much harder on him than he thought.

"Do I look OK?" A vulnerable look had started to creep into Renee's eyes, her smile fading some, and Fox swallowed quickly, wanting to assuage any doubts.

"You—you look fantastic," he smiled, and Victor agreed.

"You really do, Honey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

There was the beautiful smile again, and Fox barely kept himself from clutching a hand over his heart. Letting her go tonight was going to kill him. He was sure of it.

* * *

"Um…Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Is—is there something wrong?"

"No, No. Not at all. Why?" Fox asked with false brightness. He took his eyes from the road long enough to look at her beside him and see the uncertainty back in her expression.

"No—no reason," Renee lied. "I just wanted to make sure."

Fox smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and reached for her hand where it lay on the seat beside her. "Nope. Everything's fine."

Renee nodded and tried to pretend she actually believed him. In spite of her earlier misgivings at The Lobster Shack, they really did end up having a wonderful afternoon, and she was convinced that she had imagined Fox's negative reaction to spending an evening at The Blue Note. But from the minute she saw him in her living room the doubts had come flooding back. As much as he tried to hide it, he was ill at ease, everything obviously_ wasn't_ fine, and he seemed to be dreading the evening more with each mile that passed.

What she couldn't figure out was why? It couldn't be the company they would be keeping. Fox and Ethan seemed as close as any brothers she had ever seen, and he and Kay as well. Maybe the problem was their respective spouses. Maybe Fox didn't get along with Theresa and Miguel? But that didn't seem likely either. His problem really seemed to be with the jazz club, not whom they were going with. What could possibly be there that was so terrible? Before she could even make up a plausible reason, they were there.

"Well. Shall we?" Fox was really trying to put up a good front for her sake, but the truth was in his eyes. If he could be anywhere but The Blue Note he would be.

Maybe she should suggest they just leave and do something else. He was only here because he knew she wanted to come, but she didn't want him to be miserable. She didn't mind if he wanted to do something else. Before she could voice that very thought, he was opening her door and offering his hand to help her out of his car, and a female voice could be heard calling his name across the parking lot.

"Fox!"

Renee stepped into the parking lot and looked up to see a very beautiful woman hurrying over to them, practically dragging Ethan behind her in her haste.

"Hi, Fox! This must be Renee! Ethan told me he met you at Fox's office today. Oh! Sorry! I'm Theresa, Ethan's wife. Welcome to Harmony!"

Before she could blink, Renee found herself being hugged, taken by the hand and led toward the building. Her shock must've registered on her face because when she glanced over her shoulder at Ethan and Fox, they both looked very amused. Renee chuckled inwardly when she realized that Fox hadn't even tried to answer Theresa when she spoke to him.

"So I just talked to Miguel. Did Fox tell you Miguel is my brother? He and Kay are already inside. She said they're at the bar waiting for a table to open up, but who knows if that will happen. I think everyone is really looking forward to seeing this new act. Eve put enough into advertising. Eve owns this place. She bought it from her sister Liz when she moved…"

Theresa was still chatting away, and Renee was too busy trying to keep up to hear Fox stifle a groan when he heard they'd have to wait for a table at the bar, but Ethan looked at him and frowned.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just should've figured it would be so busy and that we'd have to wait at the bar."

Ethan took Fox's explanation at face value and stepped through the door behind the women while Fox hung back and let out an exasperated huff.

_I knew how this would end, but does it have to work out so well for him?_

"Guys! Over here!" Kay spotted the rest of her and Miguel's dinner companions as Theresa led them through the main dining room and waved everyone over. "Hey, guys! Renee, I'd like you to meet my husband, Miguel. Honey, this is Renee Daniels. She just moved here from…wait! I don't even know!"

"Boston," Renee answered as everyone laughed and either stood or took the few barstools available. "And, it's nice to meet you, Miguel."

"You too." Miguel's handshake was friendly, and he smiled warmly. Even if she hadn't already known, it wouldn't have surprised her he was related to Theresa. "What do you all want to drink? We got a tab going. Sis is paying."

"I am?" Theresa tried to appear indignant, but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Yeah," Miguel said as if it would be obvious to a two-year-old just before he grinned and smacked her on the backside.

"Since you're her brother, I'll let that go," Ethan said playfully with raised eyebrows. "Anybody else would be missing fingers."

"Aww. You know I only have eyes for you." Theresa kissed her husband lightly on the lips. "Well, if we're paying we better make sure we're getting our money's worth. Bartender!"

Renee felt herself completely relax as she watched everyone's antics and laughed with them. She looked at Fox and some of her merriment ebbed. He wasn't having a very good time. He looked even more tense than when they were driving over, and he was very quiet.

"Yes, miss? What can I do for you?"

Another playful voice joined the conversation and Renee's attention was drawn away from Fox, only to have the air leave her lungs.

If she hadn't been so dazed by what she was seeing, she would've seen the look of resignation come over Fox's face as he tried to hide the sadness in his heart that flickered in his eyes for just a moment. And she would've gotten an idea what it was about the club that made him so reluctant to come though she wouldn't have understood it.

She wouldn't have understood that this gorgeous man was Fox's best friend, and she certainly wouldn't have understood that the look on her face at that moment wasn't foreign to Fox at all.

He had seen it on the face of every woman that he had ever introduced to Noah Bennett.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~

_Breathe, Renee! Breathe!  
Close your mouth!  
Sit up straight!  
And look like you've seen a man before!  
Breathe, darnit!_

Renee's mouth was dry, and she really did feel like she has having a hard time breathing. Her chest was tightening with each attempt at breath, and she was wondering if she was going to have a heart attack right in the middle of this club. Just before her lungs burst for want of air, a gentle hand on her back brought her back. She looked up into Fox's face, and a slight smile crossed his lips.

"Are you OK?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Fox regarded her closely, but seemed to accept what she said for what it was, and Renee was relieved. She couldn't very well tell her date that the bartender had her heart beating double time.

Fox was gorgeous and he had made her feel giddy when they met. Like when the cutest, most popular guy in class smiles at you from across the cafeteria or apologizes after accidentally bumping into you in the hallway. But this—wow.

This was something she had never experienced. She felt like she was standing on the tracks in front of an oncoming freight train but was powerless to move out of the way. On a snap judgment, he seemed to be the opposite of Fox in every way.

Fox was blonde.

_He_ was dark.

Both were tall, but Fox's frame was slim.

_His_ was more full, as if he carried slightly more muscle.

Fox seemed more polished. Everything in place and in perfect order. His clothes, his car, his office. 

_He_ seemed well pressed and put together, but in a casual way. White dress shirt with the cuffs rolled, open neck without a tie, and open vest. His hair not perfectly styled, a curl falling carelessly over his forehead.

Fox was something of a flirt—no doubt.

But _he_ was dangerous. Maybe a little cocky. He could have any girl at the bar and he knew it.

He swept the little group quickly, noticed Renee and dropped a sexy wink before turning back to Theresa.

Oh yeah, he was dangerous. With just that one wink, Renee had the feeling she was playing with fire. The feeling like he would devour her, burn her alive in an instant. But it didn't matter. She was inexplicably drawn to his flame.

Now he was joking with Theresa. Theresa was demanding to know that the drinks weren't being watered down and he was innocently assuring her that of course The Blue Note would only serve the best for the CEO of Crane Industries, right before he pulled Kay's hair and dodged a smack she aimed in his direction. Ethan and Miguel laughed along and greeted him with great familiarity.

They obviously were all friends, and Renee felt a momentary pang of envy that took her by surprise. It surprised her how intensely she wanted to belong with this group. Belong in this man's circle in such a familiar way. Then his attention really was centered on her, and all capacity for reasonable thought picked up their heels and fled.

"Fox. You would walk in with one of the most beautiful girls in town. Not to mention the newest."

His voice sent chills down her spine. So smooth, the ability to caress if he so chose.

"Well. I had to be sure the girl was properly introduced to Harmony," Fox answered glibly. "This is Renee Daniels. She and her father just moved into town from Boston. Renee, this is Noah Bennett. My best friend, Kay's older brother, and Ethan's younger half brother."

_Breathe! Breathe! Say something! Anything!_

"I thought Fox and Ethan were half brothers?"

_Not that! You are such an idiot!_

Noah laughed, his smile showing beautiful straight white teeth. "They are. They have the same mom. Ethan and I have the same dad."

"Oh." Renee wracked her brain for some way to take it back or to make it so she didn't sound so foolish, but she couldn't think of a way without making it worse so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah. Live in Harmony long enough you'll find that those six degrees of separation? They're pretty close," Noah added.

"Ah." Renee smiled and nodded in a way that she hoped masked his effect on her.

"Oh! I think I see a table open!" Kay suddenly exclaimed, and everyone gathered his or her things. "Noah, just send the drinks over, OK?"

_Everyone else must've ordered while you were staring like you were out of your mind!_ That she hadn't been given the opportunity to place her own order didn't occur to Renee. She was determined to be hard on herself and that was just the end of it!

"Will do, Sis. Now. What can I get for you, Miss Daniels?"

What was it about this man that robbed her of her basic faculties? Once again in possession of his complete attention, Renee couldn't think of anything save how devastatingly handsome he was. And that smile! He could charm a girl into jumping off a cliff for him. Being dazzled by it made even this simple task impossible for her.

_What did he want to know? Oh right. What I want to drink. I bet Julie wouldn't have a problem dealing with him. She'd bat her eyes and give him that flirty pout that gets her whatever she wants and tell him she just had to have a White Zinfandel tonight…_

"All right. Go enjoy the show."

"Huh?"

Noah chuckled. "I said, 'go enjoy the show'. We'll send your drink over in just a minute."

_My drink? Did I order? _Renee didn't remember actually ordering anything but apparently she had.

"I have to tell you that I guessed you'd order a White Zinfandel. You just seem like that kind of lady." he added.

White Zinfandel? Had he been reading her mind? That was silly. She must've spoken the last part of her thought out loud, and he of course would've assumed she was ordering.

Renee's face flamed. If she hadn't been so embarrassed by being caught talking to herself (whether anyone realized it or not), she might've mentioned that she didn't drink White Zin at all and actually preferred Sangria, but she wasn't about to say so now! She'd drink tap water if it helped her get away from this bar before she made a complete fool of herself.

"Uh…thank you," she replied with a shy smile. She stepped down from the barstool carefully, breathing a sigh of relief that the heel of her shoe didn't catch on the rung, and was about to proceed Fox to the table when Noah spoke again.

"Hey, Fox? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead and I'll catch up," he added for his date.

Noah watched Renee nod and practically flee away, then looked back at Fox appreciatively. "So what's the deal with you two?"

Fox put on his most agreeable face. "Nothing. I just happened to be at the cannery when they moved into the lighthouse, and I stopped by to welcome them to town when I got back from my last business trip. Today we spent the afternoon with me showing her around town. She met Ethan and Kay earlier and they both suggested we join them tonight."

"That's it?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"That's it," Fox replied. He waited while his friend looked at him carefully, then addressed him in measured tones.

"So…if I maybe wanted to call her sometime…get to know her better…that wouldn't be a problem?" Noah clarified.

_Yes! Yes it would be a problem! I want to get to know her better!_ But none of Fox's thoughts crossed his face. He'd seen Renee's reaction to Noah, and even if she didn't realize it tonight, it would only been a matter of time. Fox wasn't waiting around for it to happen.

He forced a smile. "No. Not at all."

Noah smiled slowly, then looked over to where Renee was sitting with the others. She laughed at something Theresa said, and his smile grew bigger.

"All right then. I think I will."


End file.
